Siren Twins
by AJ Potter-Johnson
Summary: AU... Life changes dramatically for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy after learning some interesting information from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy after Harry moved into Malfoy Manor. Both boys come into their inheritance on the same day and the manipulations of our favorite Headmaster are uncovered as well. Twin!fic, inheritance, creature!fic. My favorite ship Drarry. HPDM. On-Haitus
1. Chapter 1

-Ten minutes till midnight-Malfoy Manor-

A dark- haired, emerald- eyed fifteen year old sat on the balcony to his best friends room. Through the open door came the sound of calm breathing. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, sat lost in his thoughts. The "Boy Who Lived" thoughts ranged from Hogwarts to Draco in the bedroom. At the current point, Harry recalled the conversation with Lucius earlier in the week.

-Flashback-

"Harry, may I speak to you privately in my study after dinner, please"

Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy with surprise written all over his face. 'Since when does Uncle Luc ever ask for anything politely?' Harry thought to himself. "Sure, Uncle Luc. Give me ten more minutes?" Harry asked in response.

Lucius nodded and left the informal dining room. Harry turned to Draco, best friend and pseudo-brother to the Boy Who Lived, and arched one perfectly sculpted eye brow. Draco shrugged and returned to his meal so Harry got up and gracefully walked out of the room, across the hall and into Lucius' study.

"How may I help you Uncle Lucius?" Harry voiced the question unanswered by Draco as he sat down in one of the chairs facing Lucius' desk.

Lucius looked at his pseudo- nephew and soon to be son. He recalled the awful memories that brought Harry into the Malfoy Family. The amount of abuse the poor child went through before Hogwarts was astounding. Lucius remember the owl sent by Draco that described how Harry acted and what he looked like. After some digging, Lucius uncovered a family bond to Harry which allowed the Malfoy's to adopt Harry. Lucius shook his head to clear out the memories.

"Harry, have a seat. What I have to tell you is very important. When you first joined our family, Narcissa had to perform a diagnostic to determine what was wrong with you. It told your name, age, family and other problems. It showed what was wrong with you as well as blocks on magic and inheritances." Lucius opened the top drawer on his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and slid across the desk to Harry. Harry looked at the parchment.

**Real Name: Harrison James Alexander Black-Malfoy**

** Adopted Name: Harrison James Potter**

** Brother: Draconius Lucius Black-Malfoy**

** Real Parents: Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy**

** Adopted Parents: James and Lily Potter**

** Magical Power: 30% due to blocks placed at 1 year and at 11 years**

** Inherited Powers: shadow mage, elemental and creature inheritance**

** Partial Bonds: Draconius Lucius Black-Malfoy, sibling and mate bonds**

Once Harry looked up from the parchment, Lucius continued to speak. "It appears that Albus Dumbledore has put multiple blocks on your magic and inheritance. All these will break at the age of 16 which for both you and Draco is in a week. You will come into your creature and magical inheritance at midnight on July 31st at the same time as Draco. Sorry, but it will be painful, but you will probably pass out around midnight so you won't feel anything."

"Ok, thank you for explaining all this to me Uncle Luc. It will help a lot in a week's time. The parchment mentioned that you and Siri were my birth parents. Will I look like you after the inheritance takes hold?"

Lucius nodded and Harry exited the room to run and tell Draco what the meeting was about.

-Flashback-

Harry looked down at his watch. 'One minute till midnight' he thought. That is when the fire started at his feet and lower legs. Harry started to countdown to midnight. The closer to midnight, the more the fire and pain wracked his body. 'Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven...' the countdown continued. At five seconds till midnight the pain became unbearable. 'Four, three, two, one.' The last thing the Savior remembered were screams of pain through the open window and the face of his watch blinking "12:00." Then nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of this story. The plot line comes from other fics and my own imagination. I love J.K. Rowling and at times I wish I was her. But, alas I don't have a wand to grant me the rights to the story. _

**AN- A lot of the reviews that I am getting are confused about the relationship between Harry and Draco. Their relationship is a creature bond. They were close before their inheritance so the brother bond changed to a lover bond. Some of the fanfics I have read have the Weasley twins (Fred and George) in a gay and/or bisexual relationship. I have based Harry and Draco's relationship off those fics. I will explain how Harry came to live with the Malfoy family in a later chapter. Right now I am typing chapter 3 and I will upload new chapters when I can. Thank you to all my reviewers. I am new at this so they help a lot. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Two of Siren Twins**

Harry sat up in his bed in Draco's room. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked around the room wondering how he got into his bed when the last thing he remembered was extreme pain and passing out on the balcony of Draco's room. He reached up to take off his glasses when he saw them sitting on the bedside table. 'I can see perfectly' he thought in surprise. Harry pointed his wand and his glasses and with a thought of _Incendio_ he burned his glasses ashes and then banished then out the open window. Harry waved his wand at Draco while thinking _Auqamenti_. Without looking at his friend, Harry walked into the en-suite bathroom as Draco sat up in bed wondering why he was all wet. Once, Harry entered the bathroom he started the shower to get ready for the day without even a glance in the mirror. Otherwise he would have noticed the rather obvious changes to his body and hair.

Draco stumbled into the bathroom a minute later grumbling about the water as Harry went to pull off his shirt. Draco glanced at his best friend and gasped rather loudly. Harry spun to look at Draco and gasped as well. Draco looked so different.

"Draco," Draco turned to look at Harry, "close your mouth. Black-Malfoy's do not gape no matter how surprised we are. I told you we were going to have bodily changes occur last week."

Draco gave a rather weak glare.

"Draco look at yourself in the mirror."

"Me look in the mirror!" Draco exclaimed. "How about you look at yourself in the mirror."

Both boys turned to look in their respective mirrors and gasped at their own appearances. Harry moved over to Draco's mirror to see the changes side-by-side. They looked like each other but opposite at the same time. Harry had finally caught up to Draco in height so both boys were around 6'2" which was the height of Lucius. Harry glanced down and noticed that his sleep pants were about six inches too short. Harry motioned for Draco to take off his shirt. Both boys were built like models and the greatest athletes with the perfect six-pack as well as a perfectly formed golden-brown tan. In short, they were the two hottest guys at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's hair was no longer a bird's nest but had grown out to his lower back as had Draco's. Harry's hair had darkened from dark brown to jet black with red-ish tint to it. He had bright silver highlights streaking through his hair. Draco's hair was opposite to Harry's. Harry waved his wand at his hair while thinking in Latin _Plectere capillius_ forcing his hair into a tight plait for his shower. He then turned to Draco and repeated his actions. The final noticeable change that Harry could see was their eyes which were emerald green and grey swirls. Overall Harry was pleased with the changes except the hair but he left it alone for the time being.

Harry turned away from the mirror to go to the shower. Draco saw a new addition to Harry's back and told his friend to stop. On Harry's back was a very elaborate tattoo. Starting on either side of his spine and at his shoulder blades were blood red scales that faded to emerald green feathers that were the same color as the green in their eyes. As the tattoo continued to trail down his back the emerald green transitioned into silver that then darkened to jet black at the waistband of his sleep pants. After hearing the explanation, Harry turned to Draco and saw the same thing on his back. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Draco and lowered his head to Draco's shoulder as Draco leaned back against Harry.

"Look at us Dray, we are now the hottest two boys in Hogwarts and both are taken. I know we are brothers but it feels right to hold you in my arms. This is gonna sound weird but how about you and I jump in that shower behind me and mess around a bit before breakfast? Breakfast is in an hour so we can have forty five minutes to ourselves. Father knew this would happen so what is the harm. Plus I want to check us out for any more body modifications." Harry said this while running his hands up and down Draco's torso then cupping him through his sleep pants.

As soon as Draco nodded in affirmation, Harry waved his wand and with a whispered _Aufero Vestimenta_ divested both boys of their clothing. Harry spun Draco in his arms and pulled him close to lay a feather light kiss on the other boys lips. As Draco collapsed in Harry's arms, Harry pulled the other boy under the spray of the shower head to get some serious exploration done.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I tried to wave my wand to get Daniel Radcliff and Tom Felton in my room to make love for inspiration for my fanfics but it did not work. Plus, J.K. Rowling owns the rights to the characters. The plot is mine with inspiration from some other fics that I have read._

**Author's Note: This is my first smut scene. I hope it turns out fine. Any reviews will be helpful because they tell me what I am doing wrong. My updates will probably slow down from here on out because I need to focus on my school work and passing my classes meaning I need to get enough sleep and go to bed around 11:30 instead of at 2:30 or 3. So please enjoy the third chapter of "Siren Twins."**

Draco gasped in surprise when Harry dropped to his knees in front of the formerly blond boy. Harry looked up at Draco to see his pupils blown wide in arousal. As he continued to look up at Draco, Harry slowly ran his hands up the other boys legs to his hips. Once the shiver passed though Draco's body, Harry grabbed Draco and started to lean forward towards Draco's pulsing member that was beginning to turn purple.

Draco almost collapsed at the feeling of Harry's warm mouth on his cock. Draco could not believe how good it felt and how good Harry was at oral. At the same time, Harry ran his tongue down the underside of Draco's good size member. Harry continued to suck Draco before relaxing his throat to drop all the way down to Draco's pubic hair. When Draco felt his dick hit the back of Harry's throat he released a loud keening sound that echoed throughout the bathroom. Harry was glad he remembered the silencing and locking charms before pulling Draco into the shower. Harry pulled Draco out of his mouth with a popping noise and looked up at his brother, and lover. Harry stayed in a squat position to slowly stroke Draco to completion. As Draco got nearing to climax, he began to thrust into Harry's hand to get more friction. Finally, after ten torturous minutes for Draco, he climaxed all over his lover's face and chest. Once spent, Draco looked down to the image of his brother and lover covered in white ropes of cum. Draco collapsed next to Harry at the sight.

Draco ran his eyes over his new found lover, and mate. He loved the way that Harry's hair shown with the water from the shower. However, in Draco's eyes the crowning glory was Harry's magnificent cock. Draco's eyes started to glaze over as he thought of what that cock would do to him. Harry heard Draco's breathing rate pick up and he wondered what in the world Draco was thinking about.

'Oh god, I can just imagine sitting on his lap with him buried ball deep in me. His large cock pulsating and hitting my prostate with every hard and fast thrust' were the thoughts running through Draco's sex filled mind at the moment. After the amount of pleasure that Harry gave him, Draco wanted to return the favor and yet he knew he could not do all the things that Harry had done to him.

Draco looked up at Harry shyly through the curls of his silver and black bangs. "Harry?" he asked quietly. "Will you teach me how to..."

"How to what, Dray? All you need to do is ask and I will do my best." Harry replied as Draco dropped the sentence.

"Well, you just gave me so much pleasure that I want to reciprocate but I have never sucked anyone's cock before and I want you to be my first experience. Tell me how to do it properly so then we can do some more maybe." Draco looked at Harry whose pupils had gone wide and his eyes that darkened to a deep emerald and dark gray combination.

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him on to his lap. "Does the shy little submissive want to learn how to make his dominant lust after him? Is that what you want Dray, because that will be easy." Harry slowly thrust upwards making Draco's erection return full force and painfully hard. Harry raised two fingers to Draco's kiss swollen lips and told him to "Suck them."

After Harry's fingers were nice and wet, he pulled them from Draco's mouth and ran his hands down Draco's spine making him shiver in anticipation. Once his hands were down to Draco's lovely arse, Harry started to kneed his arse with slow movements until he pulled one hand back and SMACK! Draco jumped forward in surprise. Harry could feel Draco's cock rub against his own. Hearing all the little sounds Draco made was pushing Harry closer and closer to the edge.

After about ten smacks, Draco felt the tears start to fall. He turned to his lover and gasped out, "H-harry, st-stop please. It hurts b-b-but I want m-more p-p-please." Harry ran his fingers down the cleft of Draco's pert and round bottom that was now a nice shade of red and started to massage the muscles to relax them.

"Draco, love you need to relax so I don't hurt you. You are going to be really tight and this will be your first time with bottoming so relax." Harry finally coaxed one finger into Draco and moved it around experimentally. Draco started to gasp as Harry entered a second finger and started to scissor them to open Draco up. Once Harry had three fingers in Draco, he started to find the small area of pleasure.

"Oh god!" Draco cried out. Harry thought to himself 'Found it.' Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco and Draco whimpered at the lost.

"Hold on a sec Dray. This is gonna hurt at first baby, but it will get better as time goes on." Harry warned Draco.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell on his dick and Draco's arse. He started to breach the ring of muscles and Draco started to whimper in pain. Harry slowly continued to sink into Draco's warm and tight virgin hole. "H-harry," Draco started to whine. "I-it h-hurts"

"I know love, wait just a second and it will get better." After a slow and torturous three minutes for Harry and Draco, Harry was buried ball deep in his lover. After waiting for Draco to adjust to the full feeling, Harry pulled out very slowly until just the head of his cock was in Draco. He then started to thrust back in causing Draco to arch of the floor in pleasure.

"Harry-y-y, pick me up and set me on your lap." Harry complied and allowed Draco to straddle him causing Harry's member to go deeper into Draco than before. Draco gasped at the feeling of fullness. As they sat there with Harry buried in Draco, Harry pulled Draco into a kiss which turned into heave snogging. Harry reached down with his hand and started to fist Draco as he started to thrust into his tight virgin lover. The dual sensations of the slow and long thrusting of Harry's cock in his arse and Harry's hand around Draco's cock was enough to drive Draco over the edge and he climaxed with a scream of "Harryyyy!"

Harry got in a few more thrusts before the tightening of Draco's wall threw him over the edge as well. Draco could feel the hot cum coating his walls. After both boys came down from the post-coital high, they showered properly.

After 45 minutes (and a round of amazing shower sex) both boys stepped out of the shower understanding themselves and their relationship better. Before leaving Harry and Draco got dressed in the same kind of clothes with different colors. Harry put on a leather corset dyed Slytherin green with silver snake accents. The corset covered his front to his collar bones but the back was laced up with silver laces that showed off the bonding tattoo. He added black skinny jeans and dragon hide boots that went to the knee that were a dark emerald green. Draco's clothes were the same except the colors had been switched. Once dressed Harry re-plaited his hair super tight and pulled them into one single braid that went down his back like a ninja's does. Draco left his hair lose but pulled it back to the nape of his neck with a emerald green ribbon with silver snitches. Harry's ribbon was the same but opposite. The boys knew they were going to Diagon Alley and they wanted to make an impression. After both boys were finished, they left the room to walk to the dining room. Neither boy noticed the new addition to their tattoos in green cursive above the wings.

Harry literally dragged Draco down to the informal dining room to show Father and Aunt Narcissa the changes. Harry peaked into the room to see Lucius and Narcissa busy reading the Daily Prophet and eating. He stepped away from the door and snapped to summon a house-elf.

Before the creature could talk, Harry instructed the elf to inform Lucius and Narcissa that they were ready to leave for Diagon Alley as they had eaten in the bedroom. About a minute later, Lucius called the two new born sirens into the room. Harry walked with Draco behind him until he stopped and pulled the former blond in front of him. Draco curled into Harry and buried his face into Harry's chest.

Once Narcissa looked up, she gasped and tears ran down her cheeks while Lucius dropped his coffee cup in shock. Lucius had explain to the boys and Narcissa what they were after Harry dropped the bomb on Draco. Lucius was not surprised to see the curling script of Harrison across Draco's upper back.

Based on the boy's body language, Lucius knew that Harry was the dominant and Draco was the submissive. After looking the boys up and down he told them to get their cloaks before leaving for the Alley.

The deeper voice of Harrison spoke up, "Father, Draco and I are now mates. The mate bond takes precedence over the sibling bond. Plus, I can reach my weapons easier without my cloak. Also, the corset shows off my new tattoo and my shy little sub's name." After this, harry reached down and pulled Draco to him to place a kiss on Draco's lips.

"How many weapons do you have at this current moment, Harrison?" Lucius asked warily. He knew that the boy normally had at least two knives and his custom wand on him at all times.

Harrison smirked in response, and then spun to leave the room to fetch the bonding bracelets for Draco and himself. Once Harrison walked back into the room, he found his arms full of Draco. After getting his bond-mate calm, Harry placed the bonding bracelet on Draco's left arm. The golden bracelet extended half way up the forearm and then it split into three parts to wind up to the elbow. At the elbow it then split to six pieces to continue to the shoulder.

Harry grabbed Draco and started to drag him to the floo, calling over his shoulder to Lucius and Narcissa, "We will meet you at the bookstore." Harry then grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out "Diagon Alley." After arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harrison and Draco stepped out of the floo and SMACK, fell to the floor.

**What a long chapter. My longest yet. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I felt I needed to include at least one in the story. Please continue to favorite this story and review. **


End file.
